Half-ghost
A Human-Ghost is a fictional species in the Danny Phantom's Universe. A hybrid between Human and Ghost, with the ability to change from human to ghost, and from ghost to human, and use almmost every ghost power there is. History/Origin Though the first human-ghost we see in the series is Danny Phantom, the main character in the show, he is not the first one that ever existed. The first Human-Ghost was Vlad Plasmius, who was standing in front of the first Ghost Portal created by Jack Fenton in the college, and accidently get hit by an ecto-energy blast that it shooted, thus givin him a disease known as the Ecto-Acne and his ghost powers as well, becoming this way in the first human-ghost that ever existed. Twenty years later, Danny had a very similar accident with his parents new Ghost Portal, and thus getting his ghost powers (becoming a Human-Ghost), but without the ecto-acne. Characteristics One of the main characteristics of the Human-Ghosts is that they can change from human to ghost whenever they want, though when they lack of experience they tend to return to their human form by accident, like Danny did in his first fights. They can freely use almost all of their powers when being humans, but in order to use them all of them in their full potential they must become completely ghost, by doing something called "Going Ghost ". This way they can fight against other ghost, human-ghost or human (ghost hunter) when it’s necessary. The Human-Ghosts can be almost as powerful if is not more powerful than a normal ghost, and they can have pretty much all their powers, and use their human side as an advantage like passing through a Ghost-Shield that only human can pass. They also seem to have certain immunity to several ghostly effects, like Ember’s music that wasn’t able to control Danny due to his half-ghost nature. Unfortunately they also vulnerable to some other ghost weaknesses like the Blood Blossoms or the Ecto-Raniun, they also are vulnerable to the mind control of a ghostly artifact like Freakshow’s crystal ball staff, though this one wasn’t that effective in Danny like it was in the other ghost. How to become a Human-Ghost There are only three ways to become a human-ghost Way n1 Standing in front or inside of a ghost portal when is activated. This is the most common way to become a Human-Ghost, in tha same way that Danny and Vlad did, by standing inside or in front of a ghost portal when is activated. This according to the song Danny's "molecules got all rearranged" merging with the ectoplasm of th ghost portal, and thus giving him his ghost powers- Way n2 The second way is literally asking for it, to someone that can give you ghost powers like Desiree , the ghost genius that grant every wish she hears, just like Tucker Foley did in the episode What you Want , though this had a secondary effect that made Tucker jealousy and anger grow stronger with his powers and transformed him into a big green ghost monster with no control of him self, and finally creating a new personality called Tucker Phantom . Way n3 The third and last one is be born like a human-ghost, though the only character that was “born” as a human-ghost is Dani Phantom , and she wasn’t really born since she is a clone, which means that she was created like that, though it is possible that every child that Danny or Dani may have in the future can be born like a human ghost since it's genetic.